


Fade Away

by Callie_Girl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Sides, but he makes it better, only theyre good in this, patton is accident bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Thanks to Patton strong-arming Thomas, the dark sides have begun to fade. Deceit watched each of them die in his arms.Then, he starts to fade too.And that's finally enough for him to take action, because who could avenge the darklings if Deceit was faded along with them?





	Fade Away

Deceit walked down the halls of his now too-empty home, his face still itchy from crying last night. He’d lost Anger. Watched the fear in the young sides eyes as his body slowly faded to nothing, knowing he couldn’t do anything… He shook his head. He could find a way.

But that thought was quickly abandoned when his hand _passed through the box of cereal._

He cried out in shock, staring at his bare hand as if it could bite him. His fingertips were translucent for a moment longer, then they were back to normal, albeit a bit numb.

No.

_No._

He was starting to fade.

He was going to die.

He started to sob with renewed vigour, only partially for himself. This couldn’t be happening, no- Thomas needed him! He needed every side that had been erased over these last few weeks.

Then, he was angry.

He was not going to let this happen. He had to convince, no, he had to make- Morality return his family. He was putting a stop to this.

Right. Now.

He rose up in the light sides common room, happening to find the four enjoying breakfast. His stomach gave a wistful lurch at the smell of pancakes, but he shoved it aside as he strode over to Patton, his jaw clenched so hard that he couldn’t get the words out perfectly. “We need to talk. Now.”

Without waiting for a response, he grabbed Patton’s wrist and sank down to the realm of the dark sides.

“Notice anything?” Deceit growled, not entirely hiding the hostility in his voice.

Patton looked around, confused. “Where are the others?”

“Dead. Anger, Jealousy, Greed, they’re all dead!” he took a deep, shuddering breath, forcing his voice to steady. “Do you know why?”

“I… I don’t.”

“Because of you!” Deceit roared. “You cracking down on Thomas has made them all fade! They died in my arms, Morality!” Then, he crumpled to the floor.

Or rather, through the floor.

Deceit cried out, scrambling to get his legs out of the floor before they became corporeal again. This time, they hurt when they came back.

Patton gasped, one hand hovering nervously over Deceit’s thin legs. “I-is that what you mean? By ‘fade?’”

Deceit nodded. “Please, Morality. I’ll let you make me fade. Just… please… bring them back. I’ll do anything!”

Patton shook his head. “I’m not going to make you do anything. Look, I’ll go talk to Thomas. When do you think the fading could make you… die?”

Deceit shrugged. “It took two weeks with Lust. And he was always crying because it hurt so much…”

Patton nodded. “I’ll try, Deceit. But… can I just ask one thing?”

“Anything!” Deceit blurted, desperate.

“Keep them here more, okay? Or at least have them dial it back a bit?”

Deceit nodded. “I will. I swear I will. Just… please… bring my family back.”

Patton nodded, then sank out.

Deceit yowled in agony when shifting in bed made a rocket of pain shoot through his entire body. He knew it. Patton hadn’t kept his word.

Deceit was going to die.

Then, the pain started to fade, slowly leeching out og him. After a few minutes, he risked shifting one foot.

No pain.

He got to his feet, taking a few hesitant steps towards his door. When there was no pain, he opened the door and raced into the common room the dark sides shared.

Anger shot into his arms, hugging him tightly. Greed, Jealousy, and Lust followed suit, engulfing the noodle in warmth.

That time, the tears running down his face were happy.

He had his family back.

Source: [sidespromptblog](https://sidespromptblog.tumblr.com/post/185996428281/idea-pattons-unknowingly-strong-arming-thomas)


End file.
